transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Sandstorm vs Kenya Momesa
A small ship lands, and Rewind walks down the ramp. "Ah. Ice Fields. Cheers." He wades through the snow, doing his best to avoid skiers. "You'd think they would have cleared the slopes for this..." You'd think. He stands around at the appointed location, waiting for the fighters. Power Armor appears in the sky as he passes just above the submit. A moment later he lands near Rewind, raising a cloud of snow around him. "Whoooaa it's cold here!" Africans don't like fight in the snow it seems. He greets Rewind with a nods of his head and waits for his opponent. As if on cue the roar of an engine can be heard, and if one looked close enough roostertails of snow and ice to go with the sound quickly approaching. The frost cascacde showers in several directions as the vehicle causing it circles the designated location twice, and then rolls off its wheels to transform. Sandstorm lands with a much smaller burst of snow on his feet, and lifts one to shake some of it off. "Well this is interesting. I haven't had a good cold weather throwdown since that craziness with Menasor and the weather manipulator. Rewind waves brightly to Kenya. "Cheers! Sorry about the locale, Kenya. Not up to me. I'm sure you'll do just fine, though." The red light by his optics is blinking, as per usual. Rewind records *everything.* He waves as Sandstorm comes in. "Hello, Sandy! I remember that bit of diaster with Menasor." He chuckles, and then looks between them both. "So, you both know the rules. There really aren't any. If I may add one...smidgen of an extra rule, it would be to avoid killing anyone on winter holiday, as I'm not sure the Olympic Committee told anyone about this event happening here." ROLL: Kenya Momesa rolled a 1 ROLL: Sandstorm rolled a 2 Sandstorm smirks down at Rewind. "I'll try, but no promises. You know how Wreckers and collateral damage goes." He's probably joking. Hopefully. "I'd say make sure your recording, but that would be needless." Then lifts his gaze (so to speak as he's still looking down) to Kenya. "Neat. I've always wanted to see how one of those armors stand up. Good luck, lets make this interesting." And just because it's a requirement there's the shout of "WRECK 'N' RULE!" as Sandstorm makes a grab for Kenya with one hand and attempts to toss him across the ice field. Fortunately, Kenya is not caught off guard and Sandstorm's sudden move. They had games to in his village and the masai warrior is used to this kind of tactic. He simply side-step the Wreck and in one graceful move, he executes a legsweep to bring the larger robot down into the snow. Whoops! Sandstorm gets nothing but frost as the smaller warrior evades. Then gets kicked in the shins that sends him tumbling face first into the tundra as he was already off balanced. With a grunt he lifts his head from the snow and spits some out of his mouth. "Heh. Usually I'm fighting the guys -bigger- than me." He kicks himself into a shoulder roll and flips back onto his feet, then whirls to face his compatition once more. Drawing fortunately not his sandblaster rifle just yet, but a pair of smaller battle pistols. "But that's good. I wouldn't want this to be boring!" Followed by a quick pew pew pew. Power Armor grins at Sandstorm before commenting, "You got to be ready to fight anything you wouldn't want to be punked by a midget like Rumble right?" Too much talk and not enough caution. The benefactor was expecting a punch but instead he gets a laser bolt and he's too slow to avoid it. He recoils under the impact. "Huurg first times I face a wrecker" he simply says before jumping towards Sandstorm in an attempt to land a superman-punch. A gang of preppy 80's ski movie bullies ski up to Rewind. "Hello!" The Deployer waves brightly. One of the bullies laughs a gross laugh. "Oh man, look Barrett! It talks!" Barrett Barrington, leader of the bullies, takes off his ski goggles and fixes his beautiful hair. "Why are these...people fighting on my mountain, robot? And before you ask, yes. It IS my mountain. My father is Billingsworth Barrington, CEO of Nepsa Recreation, LLC." Alloy clangs against alloy as the armored human lands against Sandstorm's chestplate and slugs him across the face. Which is pretty impressive in the first place considering that box-like cowling partially protecting it. The Wrecker stumbles back a step from the impact but keeps his feet under himself instead of toppling over. Despite that, the new arrivals don't escape his peripheral notice. "An audience? Nice! Stand back a bit folks, you wouldn't wanna get underfoot." With a faint flick of the wrist Sandstorm pops one of the hidden knives out of his right forearm, grips the hilt as it slides into his hand, and attempts to stab the thermal blade into Kenya's side before the quick human can dodge again. Though for once he's using his keen attention for details to -avoid- hitting anything that could be too vicious, just damage the armor Kenya's wearing. Power Armor launches his left arm in an attempt to block Sandstorm's arm but the wrecker is stronger than anticipated and the thermal blade partially slice into his armor forcing him to step back. The benefactor glances towards Barrett and replies, "Sorry, official Olympics match check this with the official but for now step back for you own safety." After this good advice, he aims the palm of his hand at Sandstorms and fires a quick blast. Sandstorm catchs the projectile straight on, this time indeed falling on his aft in the snow from the blast. Some smoke waiffs from his armor, but unsurprisingly he's laughing all the same. "Oh yeah. Now that I felt! Well, seeing as we're playing in the snow..." As he springs off the ground Sandstorm transforms, rotors whirring to life even before he finishes the mode shift. As he lifts into the air the copter angles so Sandstorm's trademark ability can take effect, though due to the terrain it's throwing up clouds of snow and frost instead of the usual grit. Sandstorm transforms into his Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter mode. Power Armor is blinded by the cloud of snow but he instantly reacts by taking the air to rise above the blinding cloud. With his sensors still clouded, he decides to take a risk in an attempt to slow down the Autobot. He raises his right arm and a cute little missile pop form his forearm. A moment later, it's flying at Sandstorm (I hope it's Sandstorm) but right before hitting, it splits into a dozen of smaller missiles! To his credit Kenya's aim isn't entirely off. But as the missiles buzz through the air aimed by partially blinded sensors Sandstorm makes good use of his maneuvability to weave out of the range of their explosive radius. And then comes down from right above the armored warrior. Darn those helicopters and their almost unlimited directional movement! Though once he's diving Sandstorm transforms in hopes of catching his opponent by surprise with the maneuver and slam him into the icy ground with no regard to his own safety!... which is pretty standard operations as far as Wreckers go. Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter transforms into his Sandstorm mode. Power Armor is indeed slammed into the ground...hard...with a multi tons robot over him. His armor takes a serious beating but still protect him. In a situation like this Kenya has no choice but to borrow a page of Rick Flair's manual...he shoves his thumbs in Sandstorm's optics! And that multi-ton robot is grinning the entire time, even as the recoil of the impact rattles through his own systems. Though it turns into a yelp of surprise when Kenya goes for the optics, jerking back from their landing spot and trying to backpedal to a safer situation. Except his heel catchs a spot of the icy ground weakened from their impact and crunches under his weight as the foot sinks in, possibly twisting a servo or two. "Gonna feel that one in the morning." Finally he pulls his main rifle out of substace, aims as best he can at the moment, and fires a blast of abrasiveness back at the armored warrior. "But I'm just like my namesake... I get in those annoying places you didn't know you had!" Power Armor 's armor surfers more damage under the assault of Sandstorm's sandblaster but the benefactor manages to raises his arm in front of him to protect his eyes. "Oktime to tune it up". This times he raises both hands in front of him, palm turned towards the wrecker as the start to glow. Then, a moment later, a double blast of energy flies right towards Sandstorm's chest. Rewind has been placed in a dumpster by ski bullies and isn't entirely sure what's going on in terms of the fight. The good news is that Sandstorm gets his foot free! The bad news is that he does so with some uncomfortable help from his foe because it's the double-blast to the chest that knocks him free and crashing to the ground with enough force to send chunks of ice scattering. "You guys don't mess around! Heh. And I was worried this wouldn't be challenging enough. Heh heh heh." There's definately some damage there, as his leg is still sparking as he gets up. "But we've got a real throwdown party going, don't we? And what's a party without surprises?!" With a smirk Sandstorm pulls out a cylindrical device, twists the top to activate it, and flings the explosive back across the ice field at Kenya. "Surprise!" Power Armor is... knocked of his feet to say the least. His armor is even partially torn from his body and he heavily crash into the snow. "oooohhhh. I sure don't feel like I'm a challenge." He says as he painfully get back to his feet. It's obvious that he won't be able to survive another hit like this. What do Masai warriors do when their back is to the wall? They attack! Gathering his forces, Kenya rushes Sandstorm, launching a series au martial arts kick/punch on him. Rewind bangs on the dumpster lid after hearing an explosion. "Vacationing bystanders! Vacationing bystanders!!" Sandstorm glances in the direction Rewind's muffled voice came from as snow and ice scatters from the blast. "Don't worry, I only brought the controlled explosives! Small, focused blast radius!" Then turns his attention back to Kenya, responding with a laugh at the modesty. "Dude, look at me. My armor is blistering and my leg is slagged to Charr and back." A point made when one of the kicks connects with his knee, causing his damaged leg to buckle and Sandstorm pitchs forward just enough to catch a punch straight to his chest. Cybertronian alloy shatters from previous damage with the force of the blow, the armor's strengh sending the Wrecker toppling over backwards again and skidding across the terrain. "I wouldn't call that not a challenge!" Sandstorm certainly sounds like he's enjoying himself as he rolls over, and transforms again -- this time into the buggy mode he arrived in. Engine roars and exhausts belch as he floors it off the bat, wheels spinning a bit before they catch traction on the ice and rocket him back towards the human warrior. Then hits the brakes just as suddenly, pitching himself into a sideways skid on the slick terrain to hopefully broadside Kenya instead of run him over directly Sandstorm transforms into his Desert Patrol Vehicle mode. Power Armor has enough time to see what Sandstorm is preparing but he's now just too weak to dive to avoid the buggy and he's knocked of his feet and partially buried under the snow. As he extracts himself from his predicament, he fires another shot from his gauntlet with what little juice is left to him. "And that's what you call a snow job!" Sandstorm laughs. Though it cuts short as Kenya busts back out of the icy pile. "Whoops, thought that'd finish him for sure." He tries to peel out again, but at close range the blast gets to him before Sandstorm can get going, blowing out one of his large rear tires and flipping the buggy over from the blast. Snow crunches as Sandstorm lands on his roof, remaining wheels spinning as his undercarriage smokes. "That was a lot more painful than it looks in the movies." With a grunt he forces himself to transform, grinning despite the pain. "I don't think you can call yourself lacking in challenge now, bud. But all good things have to come to a end." Sandstorm pulls out his full sized trench knife.. and tries to slug Kenya with the knuckle guard instead of the blade. Desert Patrol Vehicle transforms into his Sandstorm mode. Power Armor is hit right on the side of the head (he lost his helmet). The hit knock him off and he falls unconscious. One more for the Wrecker! ... And Sandstorm slumps back into the snow himself. "Definately gonna feel that fight in the morning. Decepticons take note, if an armored human can do -this- to a Wrecker," vage gesture at his even more smashed up chest since it's partially formed from his cab, "just think of what he's going to do to -your- asses later. Heh... ow.." He flops over on his back. "Rewind! Call the Olympic medics! My leg is a mess I don't think either of us are goin' no where on our own at the moment!"